


Gentlemen who have placed a microphone beside a naked woman's stomach after lunch and later, after slowing down the sound considerably, have sold these noises on the open market as whale songs

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [7]
Category: Hustle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Gentlemen who have placed a microphone beside a naked woman's stomach after lunch and later, after slowing down the sound considerably, have sold these noises on the open market as whale songs

Before Ash started the flop, before their crew, before everything, he started hustling CDs of nature sounds that were actually Angie’s stomach noises slowed down. He’d hit on the trick while he was trying to be the next Brian Eno. He’d had a mullet and a roomful of recording equipment he’d cobbled together out of cheap electronics and castoffs from production studios. He’d thought he could tune the world to his design but found out that the recording industry was “a cruel and shallow money trench, a long plastic hallway where thieves and pimps run free, and good men die like dogs. There's also a negative side."* The movie industry where he’d spent a backbreaking time working for low-budget directors with more ego than vision or talent, was much the same. But then he’d found that there were other ways to conduct the world to his liking, to set the stage for his own ambitions, to take the self-important little men who thought they ran the world and make them dance to his own tune. In the world of the con, he was the producer par excellence.

*Hunter Thompson


End file.
